A brother's love
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: A brother's love is a brother's love. And how far would you go to keep that love? Well a certain 'munk' found out for himself just how far a brother is willing to go and keep that love plus his family safe. It's going to take all that and more to last through his consecutive life sentences.


**AUTHER'S NOTE**

CGI Cartoon Universe of ALVINNN and the chipmunks.

I have to give thanks to:  
Vos Mos Amplio, beta and co-writer

* * *

chapter one

As was his normal daily routine, per their orders, the guard made his way to get to a particular cell. While he walked, he recalled what he heard on his first day working in the prison; he'd heard quite a bit from hearsay and eavesdropped whispers back then. For some reason or another, most of the inmates and the staff had always called one particular inmate 'The Kid', for an obvious reason, though the reason _behind_ that reason was up for speculation.

Because of his youthful looks, some said that The Kid had made a bargain with the devil long ago, and others thought that he _worked_ for the devil — collecting souls — in order to continue keeping up his appearance. Some even believed that he was the devil in disguise; all of this devil-esque supposition came about because someone at one point in time heard The Kid say: 'Yes, that's right! I'm a demon and I work for the 'Great _Underlord'_ downstairs. I've come here for everyone's souls! Now hand me yours ' cuz the boss wants it now.' As if to add fuel to the fire, there were the other rumors that he had connections with Al Capone and his gang during their high times and other gang bosses on the outside. It only meant that instead of a religious devil, he would be associated with a human one, and some didn't know which was worse.

These rumors weren't proven, though, in that same regard, none were proven false. Throughout the years, The Kid stayed the same when others grew older around him as time kept moving forward. To the ones that were bold enough to come up to The Kid, they wanted to find out if the rumors were true or not. After all… he seemed like a kid that could do no harm, much less to **men** such as themselves. Yet still, the most hardened of criminals amongst them were wracked with fear that their souls could be taken away. From time to time throughout The Kid's lengthy sentence, these were the ones who were proven wrong once they got to know him – The Kid was amicable enough to become a lifelong friend of theirs, or at least long enough for them to stop calling him by his nickname. Most did; it made more sense to call him 'Kid' than to call him 'Pops'.

The guard stopped for a bit before he arrived at the cell, recollecting when he was first assigned directly to The Kid as somewhat of a caregiver – or more precisely – a _handler_ for The Kid. The inmate was dressed in an orange one-piece jumpsuit with small round numbered ear-tags in both ears, a small thick semi tight fitting metal dog collar that'd been pinned and locked in place, making it permanently around his neck with dog-tags that become tarnish with the extended period of time he'd spent in the prison. Earlier noted ear-tags were no different, as they were worn down to the point that the small numbers were no longer readable. Some of the numbers had been worn down smooth and hard to read without looking closely.

The guard shook his head, not wanting to puzzle out the time. There was something else that was special about the inmate, one that he easily remembered as his first encounter with The Kid six months ago came to mind.

**Flashback**

"Maui," said Talbot, "Even though you only applied to be a janitor or to be a guard at the front gate for the parking lot, I have something else in mind… I think it'll be a better fit for you instead."

"Oh really," Maui said, already having some doubts being raised in his mind. Some alarm bells were ringing in his mind too.

"Yes. In fact, it's much better and comes with better pay as well. You have something… _special_ that we're looking for. Because of the background that you have and the kind of person you are, I'm assigning you directly to one special inmate that we have here. You will be one of a few, but mostly it'll just be you that gets to be near him most of the time at any time of day, depending on your shift times."

Maui didn't mention how he didn't like how Talbot said 'one' and 'special'.

"After all, the former staff guard has high hopes for you. He more or less kinda looked after the inmate before he finally retired – he put in a good twenty-five years of service. Bobby even spent the last four months using a fine-tooth tooth-comb going through applications to find the right candidate that can take his place. It's not just me… if Bobby lingered around long enough to spot you to take his place, I'm not going to argue with his decision." By now, it was obvious to Maui that Talbot valued this 'Bobby's opinion, and wondered what the man was like. "So…" Talbot clapped his hands once with an air of finality to what he had just said, "any questions?"

"Well, um, yes! I sure do, Mr. Talbot! Why ME? You're making feel like I'm getting railroaded into a decision."

Of course, that would be the first question to be asked.

"And I'm sure that there are others that can do the job, if not even better than I ever could! I'm not really even prison guard material, I'm not trained for it and besides, aren't all criminal inmates the same?" Maui thought of the aged guard who had shown up at his house previously. "And that 'Bobby' fella even showed up at my house to interview me with my family, even at my own home with the 'little guys' that live with me. You should KNOW from my background that I'm not cut out to keep hardened criminals in line. From the way you're acting, it's like he's the worst of the worst that you have here."

"To be honest with you Maui, it was your background at home and because of the 'little guys' that you adopted and live with you was what helped to convince us, not the other way around. To your more pressing concerns, I can easily guarantee that he's not the worst. He's... he's just special and vocal and he only has a few requirements that you can easily meet. In regards to the issue where you believe that you are being forced, I'd advise you to think about it; there is a substantial pay-hike, and it'd enable you to better provide for your family. Why don't you meet him? Not face to face; I'll leave that up to you. You can simply visit his cell and you'll figure it out as soon as you do. Just remember to be friendly and nice and he'll do the same in return if he likes you. If you two don't really get along by choice or personality, then we'll keep on looking for someone else but I'm pretty sure that won't happen."

"You're that confident, huh. Why can't you just TELL me what he's like? You're not going to give me any clues to what or who I'm dealing with, are you? I could just look for another job somewhere else, you know, 'cuz this isn't what I signed up for."

"I know. But I am certain that you'll understand when you first meet him. Now before you leave, I'll need you to read and FOLLOW these rules that apply to our special inmate and if you see anything that's abnormal that you see or with his behavior, you must report it directly to me and **only** me. So off you go and … have your first encounter with _The Kid_."

Maui resisted the urge to fume. He received the list of the rules on a card and read them through once. He blinked as if he expected what he had just read to change, but it was still there. "Hmm… what? What the heck is this?"

1._ All handlers MUST be gentle, but firm when leading around the inmate on his leash. If the handler is too rough with the special inmate, the handler could accidentally inflict unnecessary wounds on__ the special inmate._

2\. _The special inmate must be leashed at all times when going outside. They can be lead outside of the premises and can spend up to one hour per day outdoors. Due to the nature of the special inmate, it's important that they do so, the _special_ inmate is prone to _easily_ getting__ sick from too much stress._

And that was only the first two rules. They got stranger as the list went on.

_'These are the strangest rules I have ever read. What kind of inmate is this? A DOG? But he or she or whatever is called 'The Kid'. It's not an animal, it's a person I think. Are they savage or something, or it some kind of corny western nickname? I wonder what have I gotten myself into?'_

As he left the warden's office walking down the hall, the man kept thinking why on earth everyone kept referring to him as The Kid, and his brain was mired with questions. _'What is he, some kind of a childish hundred-year-old man that pulls immature pranks and has some weird leash kink? Or is it because he has that kind of face? After all, that file makes him out to be a very old and decrepit man by now according to his one-page-file that I only got to see.'_

He was in for the shock of his life when he finally got to see the person he was supposed to be responsible for. In fact, as soon he got to the Kid's cell more accurately called, Maui had dropped everything that was in his hands and he had to rub his eyes again and again when he saw him because Maui couldn't seem to trust them anymore.

"So… you're my new handler, eh? Man, will you stop rubbing your eyes and close your mouth… you're not a codfish after all. I'm as **real** as you right now. Like the floor, the bars on the windows and all this concrete everywhere you see."

The man only stared.

"Are those binds on the floor that you just dropped really necessary? I promise to do as you say and be good for yah if you DON'T put them on me… if not, then we're going to have a problem that you might regret."

It was then that Maui finally found his voice. "Wow, you sure are a cocky one aren't you, little guy? And… YOU'RE A CHIPMUNK!"

"Gee, what gave you the first clue? Could it be that I'm only twelve inches tall, or could it be that I have a high pitched voice, or maybe it's that I'm covered with fur from head to toe?" Alvin shrugged his shoulders as if he was unsure, and it only added to his sarcasm. "Or is it my tail and ears that gave it away?"

"Hey, no one likes a smartass Mr… um..." Maui paused, trying to recall what he had seen on the file. "Crap, what was the name again?" he asked quietly himself.

"It's Alvin. Alvin Seville. Got that?"

'Hey, don't get so cocky with me, Sonny Jim. Remember where you are and who you're talking to. Also, I wasn't completely informed yet so we have to get along here and you weren't what I was expecting at all."

"Same here, OK!" Alvin now had his arms crossed looking up at his new handler who stood at six-foot-nine, weighed two-forty-five. Kinda with broad shoulders and narrow at the hips. _'Fee-fi-fo-fum, why the heck did they get a giant of a man to be in charge of me? Looks like he should've picked up monsoon wrestling or surfing or something else! Plus he looks very strong for that mater.'_

"Well..." There he stood still holding his ground while looking directly at the munk.

"Look, I'm sorry." Alvin's eyes became downcast. "It's just that I miss Bobby and all. He was my former handler, but he was a good friend for the last twenty-five odd years before he retired. He was fun to be with and Bobby made me feel better... like I wasn't always in prison. I know it's very rare to even see a chipmunk in prison - less than eight in the US of A to ever go to prison, I think. All the rules that apply to inmates still apply to me, but I guess that some of them had to be little modified to suit a chipmunk better, you know?"

_'Yeah, he's a bit of a chatterbox when he got into the mood_,' Maui thought to himself. _'Maybe he's talking because he's trying to win me over; it should be obvious that I haven't really taken the job yet.'_

"We chipmunks get extra gear as well like the stuff that you dropped. But unlike other inmates, I get a handler instead because of how small I am. Because I'm small, I more or less belong to my handler. I have to do what my handler says, and I'll have to stay on my good behavior so I can finally get out in another eight more years. Sorry… I should put my best foot forward. I have to; I miss my family that I haven't seen in decades upon decades of years, but I'll need a handler and a friend to help me adjust. I don't want them to really see how I look now. Gotten used to alienation." Alvin laughed – once – when he said this, it was as if the word had a double meaning that he alone was aware of. "Been too long… I cant even give my own family a hug, even if they were standing next to me in the same room because of the no closeness rule. I need a good handler for these few remaining years." Time had started showing its toll on the chipmunk who'd been there for decades upon decades.

Maui was starting to feel like he was at fault. "Mr. Seville, I think we got off on the wrong foot here and after our first rocky start, would it be ok if we had a do-over? Look, I'm sorry if I...-" Before he could even finish, Alvin had said something.

"Actually I'm in the, um... A do-over does sound better."

"Hi. My name is Officer Maui and I will be your new handler… errm… friend for now on." The word 'officer and handler' sounded strange coming out of his mouth.

"Hi, my name is Alvin. Alvin Seville, pleased to meet you. I promise to do as you say, even if I don't like it. On condition." Maui's look became suspicious, but it soon turned out to be for nothing. "Can I or will you let me ride on your shoulder sometimes?"

"Well…" He remembered what Bobby had told him to be 'friendly and nice.' "Ok you can, but you have to do as I say, understand?"

"Of course I do. I understand Officer Maui..."

"Please, just Maui is fine," said the Hawaiian-looking man with semi curly long hair who was in his mid-thirties. "Thank you for being all formal with me and all, but there's no need for that with me, Mr. Seville."

"Same for me. Alvin is fine. So," Alvin stood up and stretched, "can you please take me outside for about an hour? I'd like to climb a tree or something. I know I have to be on a twenty-foot long leash when going outside. Though I hate the stupid thing, but I'll put up with it just so I can get out for a little bit. I don't suppose I could convince you that I wouldn't try to run off if you didn't keep it on me from time to time? It would be nice if you didn't always put one on me." _'That's one of the rules that Bobby didn't always follow.'_

Maui thought long and hard when he remembered his own kids that he had at home. He remembered feeling guilty a few times with his kids when they were young and had to be on leashes at the county fairground. Though he still put them on leashes from time to time when the four of them eventually got into big trouble for a day or two (getting too often nowadays), the matter remained that they hated it. They were animals, true, but they disliked being reminded of it from time to time.

"Well Alvin to be honest with you, I'm afraid I can't do that. Not yet, at least, as I'd like to build some trust between us first. After all, this is my first day on the job and I'd like to get to know you better at least. So for now, I'd like to keep your leash on you. We keep on our best behavior, and soon we won't have to."

"Well ok. I have to earn it I guess and you have a point. But could you, um, maybe let my leash have lots of slack?" Alvin was disappointed but understood his handler's reasons.

"Fair enough Alvin. And after we get to know each other better, then I won't even have to do that. But if you ever get into your head that you wanna do some mischief, then I will put the leash on you with NO slack. Got that?"

"That's fair Maui. You got a deal and do you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do, Alvin. I have kids that are just like you at home. See?" He took out a picture out of his wallet to show the chipmunk inside the cell. "Here's a picture that we took last week. See, it's the four together with me right behind them."

Alvin was skeptical at first because it wasn't very often that a man would adopt chipmunks as their own. However, that changed when he saw pictures of them; he even made a compliment afterward. "Oh wow, two albinos, and two all-black chipmunks. Like they're twins to each other... Wait. Why is the black one wearing a dress when I can clearly see that it's a boy next to the girl, or is it that he likes wearing dresses along with the sister? You probably already know that albino and black chipmunk are very rare to have so they must be really special to you."

"Say what? Let me see that picture again... EH?! Why those little rascals. I can't believe that they pranked me like that again! And you're the first to ever pick the two black munks out like that when most of everyone can't tell'em apart. It's really easy for the two white ones because one needs glasses and the other one doesn't. Also the two and two, they're not twins and not related, but they are special to me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that."

"It's alright Alvin because **everyone** thinks they're twins. They even prank their teachers sometimes for a quick laugh. Also Chip,... Shoot, I forgot to tell you their names. That one there is Ian," Maui said, pointing at each of the chipmunks in turn, "wearing his glasses, and the one next to him is Gadget. The one in a dress is Chip and the one next to him is Ashley. Now Chip… _does_ like wearing dresses for fun from time to time and … from what I can tell, Ashley really loves Chip, but Chip doesn't know it yet. The same goes for Gadget who's in love with Ian. The guys are thick that way."

The munk gave him a smile before he spoke, "I like you already. You seem to have a nice family. Anyway, I promise to do as you say because I don't want to go to solitary confinement."

_'Alvin, huh? Probably been to solitary confinement before but when? But what about being called 'The Kid'? And about his immensely long sentence? Just how old are you, little guy? And his name… I can't shake the feeling that I've heard that name somewhere before. But when was it?' thought Maui. 'I Wonder what I've gotten myself into?'_

**Flashback End**

When he got to his cell, Maui took out his handling gear witch included a red twenty-foot-long leash, ankle, and handcuffs that was designed for a chipmunk on the floor, just out of sight. Maui knew that he hated seeing the stuff, but he wanted to talk with him first.

_'I've got my orders to have him moved to a new location in the prison.'_ As soon as he stepped into his cracker-box-cell, the man noticed that he was still sleeping all curled up in a ball, a bit like how his own kids slept at home in bed. _'I've been gone all last week and I heard through a report that he was a handful, but still good enough for my sub. My guess is that Alvin wanted to break him in, kinda like how did with me. Like in my first week with all of his little pranks.'_ In Maui's opinion, the best one was when he switched the creamer for a laxative for the guards coffee. On that day, all the guards wanted a piece of Alvin's furry little hide and wanted to know how he even pulled it off without being seen doing it. He _probably_ had some help on the _inside_ to pull that one off and Maui was glad that he hadn't wanted any coffee that day, almost like he knew what was up. _'Good thing, I didn't WANT to drink any coffee that day or I too would have been on the toilet with the other guards… coffee went in and out, and it wasn't pretty.'_

As Maui looked to his right, he noted that all of the chess pieces and checkers all been polished up and ready to be used. The man could scarcely believe it when he saw the chess set. It had been a long-time goal of the chipmunk, that of which he had spent years upon years carving all thirty-two chess pieces including his checkers out of solid rock. As he looked around more, Maui considered all that he saw, _'Man, he's collected a lot of stuff over the years. It looks like old newspaper clippings from the 1920s through to today's clippings, plus his guitar and a bunch of other music paraphernalia as well. I wonder why he kept all this stuff for? I'm gonna need a few boxes so I can pack up everything and have it sent to his new room.'_

Maui spoke softly at first to try and wake him up so as to avoid startling him. "Hey buddy, are you awake?" After getting no answer, he leaned in a little closer before speaking even louder. "Hey Alvin, it's me, your friend." 'Man, he must be in a deep sleep this time. I wonder what he's dreaming about? '

**Flashback**

'Mr. Alvin Seville, I hereby sentence you to three, thirty-three consecutive year life sentences without parole. Do you understand?'

"Yessir," Alvin spoke in his growing soft accent, "I understand. Your honor, may I … I'd,... I know I'm going away for a very long time and I would like to have a while with my family first before I'm taken away. Please. It can even be in your chambers under guard and cuffs. No funny business. Please."

"This is an outrage, your honor," said Dave, unable to contain himself anymore, "And I'm telling you he's innocent of those crimes! Have some leniency! He'll be over a hundred before he even finishes his sentence...'

'Mr. Dave Seville, your son has no other alibi." The judge looked upset, as he'd yet to bang his gavel to indicate that the proceedings were over. He could easily cite the man for contempt but took pity on the man who was losing his son to prison. He took the moment to sound out his gavel to mark that the court session had concluded. " Your son helped Mr. Al Capone with bootlegging alcohol, kidnapping, burglary, armed robbery, and illegal gambling. He should consider himself lucky that I didn't give the death penalty. And Alvin," the large-faced man said as he turned to him, "I'll grant you this one because you already have the ankle cuffs on and because of your age. You may use my chambers-… you've got _five_ minutes."

'Yes, and thank you, kind sir.'

'Alvin why on earth did you do that for?! You know what's going to happen over time!" Simon felt like chewing his older brother out, but that would only be a waste of the little time they had. "I promise I will find a way to, to get..." said Simon with tears in his eyes.

"Simon, we both know what would have happened to a certain munk that we both know and this was the only logical choice… there was no other way. I'm doing this because the six of us are family including Dave outside… I **had** to. You'd better keep our little brother out of trouble for now on and if it means that you have to sleep with him, then sleep with him every night and Brittany, … try to keep my brothers and your sisters safe for now on because I won't be around to do that anymore.'

'I'll try Alvie,' Brittany said in an upset voice.

"Alvin, big brother, I'm..." Nothing else needed to be said and the six of them soon gave each other their last hugs.

"Dave, trust me when I say this, it was the only way and I'm doing this for my family."

"You wouldn't do it otherwise, son, I know. Alvin, be good for them… maybe they'll even end up giving you a reduction for good behavior. Be on your p's and q's, you hear? We'll try to come as often as possible to see you."

**Flashback End**

When Maui shook him awake, he realized that he might have scared him because he let out a high pitched scream sound before realizing who it was.

"**Aaahhh**, Maui you, you scared the heck out of me!" said a very wide awake Alvin. "What's up? I missed you all last week."

"I'm sorry buddy to have scared you like that. I kinda did miss you too. You know you make me feel like I have another kid with me when I'm working in prison, 'cuz you make my job very entertaining. It made me not even want to take a vacay."

"Thanks, I think. You _do realize_ that I'm not a kid, even if I look and act like one most of the time…" Alvin looked down sheepishly, "Which I guess its almost all of the time. Forget I mentioned it."

Maui mentally facepalmed his forehead. "I know that Alvin… no need to bring that up. So, do you wanna see some of my pictures that I took with my kids all last week? I know you dig those. Oh… almost forgot. Alvin, I have to take you to the infirmary so Mary can do your monthly checkup."

"I'd like to see the pictures." Alvin went silent as his brain processed what was the man had just said. "A CHECKUP? Do I really have to do that _again_? Couldn't you make an exception this time because I don't wanna go? For other mixed reasons."

Maui sighed. "...Yes, Alvin, you do. And when Mary is doing her thing, I will be doing mine with all of your stuff that I have to box up and so I can check them in..."

Meanwhile, in Alvin's head, he was having a small mini-panic. _'Oh no, I'm really going back to solitary confinement because what I did to the handler that I had last week, oh god I sure hope not because I can't handle that again.'_ thought Alvin

Maui noticed right away that Alvin had a worried – almost afraid – look on him, so he thought it was best to say something quickly. "Now, Alvin before your mind goes crazy with thoughts, you aren't in trouble and won't be going to solitary confinement either."

Alvin let out a sigh of relief before talking "Phew, you scared me there, then what are you doing with all of my stuff?"

"You're being moved to another part of the prison that most of the inmates never even get to see in a lifetime. I can assure you that here's a VERY BIG reason behind all of this. What I can say is that I heard from a birdie that you'll get to have more legroom for the rest of your time here in prison. But I need to talk to you about something… and it does involve me putting you on all of your bines and I do mean all of them on you."

"... You don't really have a choice this time around do you," said Alvin in a sad, sad voice.

"I'm really, really sorry this time. It's just that you'll be going through quite a few different checkpoints and this time you'll have to walk until we reach where you will be staying for now on, but I still have to be your handler and I will be the ONLY one for now on as well. So it's a plus if you think about it."

"I understand and thanks for letting me know first. I know that you're right and it really is a plus from my point of view because now I know who to expect to see every day. So let's get my examination done, even though I think it's not necessarily that I get one."

...

"Are you done yet? I hope you know that I'm not some kind of a pet that needs to be brushed like this!" He had his cocky attitude back like he always has had before.

"Alvin, I can't finish my examination with you bouncing all over the place. The sooner you let me finish brushing you, the sooner I can finish my examination. For Pete's sake Alvin, do we have to go through this every month?!"

"But … " Alvin fumed, defeated as he let the woman manhandle him. "Alright, but still just leave my, um special parts for me, ok?" Alvin pleaded with some embarrassment clear in his face. Mary only looked at the chipmunk as if she knew a secret. He'd never changed for as long as she'd known him. She was aware that he secretly enjoyed having her brush him because his countenance always improved afterward.

She let out a slight giggle before specking, "Oh Alvin, you'll never change. There's still one more thing that I still need to do… and I know you HATE getting them. But on the bright side, you are the only one that can moon me and get away with doing it. So drop the drawers and bend over so I can give you your biannual shots."

"Alright fine, just hurry up and do it so I can get dressed again." _'I hate getting shots.'_

As she stabbed him with two needles one into each butt check, Alvin let out a yelp that always escaped him when she gave him the shots, a common practice because of his being in prison. It was mandatory that all chipmunks got shots if they were serving time in prison. After all, chipmunks lived closer to the ground, so to speak, and that's where all the bacteria and germs lived… and this was a prison.

Enough said.

"There! All finished Alvin," Mary exclaimed.

"Thanks, now can I get dressed and wait for my handler to come to get me."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hurry up and tug up your drawers, I don't see what you're trying so hard to hide." She reached over to a jar and pulled out one of the snacks that she reserved for the prison inmates that she favored. "Here's your chipmunk treat, although it's still a dog biscuit no matter what microscope you put'em under. Maui will be here in a few minutes to come and get you."

His usual denial was already acting up. "I told you not to call _them_ that, they're chipmunk _cookie treats_!" Alvin thanked Mary and then started getting dressed in his orange one-piece jumpsuit when Maui stepped in and started to fill out all the necessary paperwork so he could check him out. When finished, both were ready and Alvin knew what was going to happen next when Maui came in with his handler's gear.

"Here you go, Alvin. Sorry that I have to do this."

"Gotta do what you gotta do Maui." Very soon Alvin had all of his restraint binds that gave him very little movement when walking without his shoes and socks on. In fact, he had to take slower and shorter steps than normal to avoid tripping himself because his ankle cuffs had a short chain between them. His wrists were shackled to his sides making it impossible for him to even itch his nose. Last was his long red leash that got locked with a simple lock to his dog collar. With all of his restraints on, it was making it impossible for him to escape, even if he wanted to try that is.

It was like a chain gang mixed up with animal crossing, all done in a party of one and Alvin was getting sick of it. Anyone would think that he was being treated like he was very dangerous, but he wasn't. The prison had very strict rules that they had to follow because Alvin knew that they housed some of the worst criminals in all forty-eight states. 'That was the right number of states, right?' He'd heard that it might be fifty now. Whatever.

When Alvin and Maui came up to the first check out station, the guard triple checked all of his restraints making sure that nothing was out of place and had Alvin step onto a scale so he could be weighed up to the nearest troy ounce. The guard had made a simple note because the ear tags were hard to read because some of the digit numbers had been worn down smooth, making it impossible to read at all. The guard made a comment that he had never seen ear tagging before; and this was definitely **old school tagging** that been in cessation since in the mid-1960s. The dog tags were checked to make doubly-sure that Alvin really was Alvin. When everything checked out, then it was recorded onto a computer. The information would be passed down again and again and again to each checkpoint.

Two copies were printed, one went to be filed as a backup, while the other one was handed to Maui just so Maui could do his double-check to make sure that all the info was accurate and the same. His copy was used so it could be faxed to the next check-out station. The process of the first check-out station would be repeated at each check out station and would be repeated five different times before reaching the lightly guarded corner of the prison. It went from heavily to almost no guards on a certain floor.

"Hey Alvin, try to hang in there a little bit longer," now noticing Alvin was starting to show signs of being distressed-… the distance was greater for Alvin due to his short stature, and he was in pain. "We only have one more check out station to pass through before you reach where you will be staying for now on and then I can remove almost all of your restraints."

"I will try and I'm already getting leg cramps in both of my legs. Do you think you could help carry me... never mind, I can see the checkout station now." As both of them came the last station, the guard was really brisk about checking Alvin and his paperwork before saying something to Maui.

"Ok Maui," the guard quickly said. "You may now remove all of his gear except his leash. And once you pass through the last door that's around the corner, then you can remove his leash and give him his shoes and socks back."

Alvin was glad to hear that and the first thing he did was he rubbed both of his legs and doing a few stretches to try to get the cramps to stop. Though he still hated being led with a leash, he still was glad enough to be out of all of his restraint binds for the moment. "Hey Maui," said Alvin as he kept on walking with his handler, "Just how many doors are there to this place? A fella could get lost with all the twists and turns. The guards are even starting to thin out as we keep going."

"There's a very good reason for that. In this corner of the prison world, they just aren't needed that much because of fewer inmates. The security is very light up here. But what it lacks in guards, the place makes up for more cameras that you'll keep seeing. Know what Alvin, once we pass through this door that you see in front, I can then remove your leash and I'll show you your new room where you will be staying for now on."

Once Maui opened up the door with his key, Alvin froze in his place and was surprised to see what was in front of him. He looked at his handler to see if it was even safe for him to walk on and after getting a simple nod yes that indicated that it was safe, Alvin took his first step onto carpet. He then lifted it up again then put it back down and he repeated this several times before both feet were on the carpet and for the first time ever, Alvin was glad that his handler didn't remove his leash yet because he still wasn't sure if it was ok to walk on. It was like watching a toddler playing with something that he'd never seen before… and was Alvin just doing that? He had never seen a carpet in his whole entire life before. in fact, Alvin loved the feel of the carpet fibers between his toes. He then put on a happy smile on his face and took each step very slowly and didn't even mind not having his shoes on. Alvin's handler knew that he would need some encouragement to keep on walking so he lightly wiggled his long red leash to indicate that he still had to keep moving forward.

As Alvin took his steps slowly walking down the hallway, he noticed several doors and a few doors going down to a big fenced yard with grass with razor wire at the top and cameras all over the place. _'Well, that's strange. Why do they have a fence with grass and the fixings? And… even a small sandlot and such. Also all the doors up here, like have no looks except for a few.'_

"Hey Alvin," his handler said, getting the 'munk's' attention. "Doing ok, because you seem to be quiet and it's not normal for you to be _quiet_."

"Oh yes I'm fine, it's just that I don't quite FEEL comfortable up here… I feel _out of place_. It's strange for me not to see any guards that I'm used to seeing every day like I was before. And I'm not used to seeing so many windows and no bars. And... Maui, may I go to the bathroom because I really need to go?" Said Alvin looking at the floor bashfully.

"Come on then, I'll show you where you can go for now on, on your own. Remember you don't have to ask me anymore if you need to go, you can go all by yourself now. When you're done, I'll show you your new room." _'Hmm, this is not good at all. He's talking like he'd rather be back where he was and where his world made sense to him. I think, but I'm not sure yet. But I think Alvin might have become institutionalized from being inside so long. And I know Talbot wants to have his long talk with him soon. But the way Alvin is acting, he's not going to open up any time soon and talk just like that. What should I expect? He's been locked up in here for decades and _decades_.'_

It only took Alvin a few minutes for him to do his thing and he was glad to be able to go right away. "Thanks. SO… why the heck is there a shower in the bathroom? Won't I have to take one with other inmates like before?"

"The shower part, we'll get to that soon when you need one. Now, I want you to close your eyes with one hand covering them and with the other one holding part of your leash because there is something that I need to show you." He did as what he was told and Maui knew he had his complete trust in him; he wouldn't betray his friend, and Alvin knew this. Maui walked slowly, having his leash shorter and without any slack. Alvin followed slowly with surefootedness on the carpet that he wasn't used to walking on yet. Maui lead him inside to his new room that he would be staying until he's set free.

"Ok Alvin, we're here. I want you to let go of your leash, uncover your eyes and take a look." When he obliged the man, the chipmunk was shocked and had rub his eyes again and again with his mouth hanging open.

"Man, will you stop rubbing your eyes and close your mouth… you're not a codfish after all. It's as real as you and me right now."

"Holy Toledo, this can't be my room! Is this a TRAP? Just look at it, it's so, so **big**! I've never had anything bigger than a five-by-six cell and to go from down there to up here to this is like a freakin' climate change. And are you really sure that I'm supposed to be up here?" Alvin looked at the man as if he expected a cuckoo to fly out of his forehead on a spring. "This ain't my room. It CAN'T be. GET me **out** of here before I GET **into** trouble!"

"Alvin, everything is going to be ok. What you see is all for you, so why don't you make yourself at home and maybe take a quick nap or something. After all, you've got some stuff to put up." As I reached to remove his leash, he stopped me from doing so; in fact, he'd never done that before, and normally he got excited to be off of his leash. When he did that, that's when suspicions became more and more real. _'Had Alvin really become institutionalized from spending so much time in prison?'_

"Are you setting me up, Maui? Trying to get me into problems? Trying to tempt me to get comfortable in a place when I shouldn't even be here? Please don't... Do I really have to stay up here for now on because I'd rather go back to where I was? This ain't right. It's like I'm on my own again out here, too. Doesn't matter if it's a shower-sized cell or a general population cell… solitary is solitary, no matter where it is or if it's a bed of roses or a bed of nails."

"Alvin, come here and I will put you on your bed. I want you to try to take a nap and maybe later you'll feel better afterward."

"But I'm not alo…."

Maui shook his head, not wanting to hear any more about the chipmunks' misgivings. "Alvin, it's alright. The rules are way different up here, so take a chill pill and relax. It's going to be fine. Believe me." Alvin did what he was told and despite his anxiety, Alvin fell asleep right away. _'Poor guy, he's been here so long that he's been conditioned to follow orders, even if he doesn't like them. But what's worse is that he doesn't even know that he's institutionalized now.'_

As he left to go and talk to Talbot, Maui couldn't shake the feeling that Alvin felt better or safer with his leash still attached to his collar. The man closed the door right behind him that when the chipmunk got up later, he could possibly feel better, just like being traditionally confined to his cell. Talbot's office wasn't that far from Alvin's new room and as Maui stepped in, he closed the door tightly. After all, Maui wanted a private conversation with Talbot, and it had better stay that way.

"Hay Talbot, I need to talk with you and it's about Alvin."

"I can tell by the sound of your voice that it's not going to be good, is it?"

"... Yes, no… probably no. He's fine, but he's not fine at the same time. I think and it's my belief that Alvin has become institutionalized." Maui looked down. "And I've hearing things. Whisper's here and there, a few rumors there as well. And newspaper clippings from back then and papers coming out nowadays. Could it really be true that Alvin is actually INNOCENT, I mean for real innocent, innocent? And now he's like the hottest news around in the States. You can't even grab a paper without Alvin being the headline news."

"Unfortunately, everything is all true and whoever sent out the new information about what really happened so long ago, wants to stay anonymous. Maybe they have a guilty conscience or something like that, I don't really know for sure. But I do know that everything is being re-examined with a fine-toothed, toothed-comb, right down to the smallest details. Like all the fleas and ticks that Alvin had on him when he got arrested. And in fact, it is happening with every chipmunk that's serving time. But besides all that, you came in here to talk about Alvin, so let's hear it."

"Well Talbot, it's like this…" Maui and Talbot talked and argued for about two hours to try and come up with a solution that would help Alvin in the best way.

"I see and you have a point at the same time. I will allow it to happen 'cuz they can help Alvin overcome his problem, but remember they will have to wear the same items as Alvin and will have to wear the same type of dog collar with dog tags as Alvin, no exceptions. The only difference I can permit is that they'll get the newest model and its not _permanent_ like Alvin's exceedingly old model. In fact, take him down in the morning to have that blasted burden thing cut off and refitted with the newest lightest model. When they come here, let me do the explaining." _'That old dog collar of Alvin's must weigh at least five pounds, if not more and it belongs in a damn museum. Being imprisoned aside, why on earth did he have to get that thing in the first place? I know some more human people who would deserve it more.'_

"I see. Talbot, do you think it is even better if Alvin even got–"

"I like the idea," said Talbot, "Go ahead and do it. And Maui? Will your kids..." Talbot trailed off for he was unsure of what else to say because even he had heard the stories of how hard Maui had it with babysitters.

"Don't worry Talbot, they'll be good, although they won't like having to wear the stuff and they might even believe that they're being punished for a while. They'll be fine, so no worries there. Plus the four of them might learn something in return because of being here." _'Bringing them here will save me a small fortune. I'm having to always find new babysitters and there's must be a babysitter out there _some where _ that can out wit them.'_

**_The next day._**

"Dad, do we really have to come here? This is **humiliating**. I can't believe you put dog collars and dog tags around our necks and we're being lead around like some kind of pet on a leash," Chip complained as he walked into the building.

"Daddy, we're sorry about the babysitter and about what we did to her yesterday but Chip is right, this is humiliating," said Ashley.

"I don't wanna wear orange! I must look like some kind of a ghost pumpkin or a pumpkin ghost now. Again, why can't I at least have mine in tan?" asked Ian, putting in his two cents.

"Speak for yourself Ian, 'cause I think I look like some sorta orange mechanic in this jumpsuit, although it'd be better if the color was in sky-blue."

"At least both of you get to have your orange, unlike me and Gadget," Ian remarked.

"Ian, me and Ashley have two different likes of colors. Like for instance, I like orange over yellow and Ashley likes yellow over orange." Ashley had cut him off before Chip could finish.

Ashley yelled, "Need I remind the rest of you that we're GOING TO DAYCARE JAIL!"

"Fellas, girls!" Maui shouted, catching everyone's attention, "yes, the four of you have to come here and it's only temporarily. We talked about this last night and it's for other reasons than you really think. You'll understand later when you first meet him. As for the babysitter, there aren't any words for me to even say out loud to the four of you. Ian, Gadget, I know both of you are responsible for making the babysitter believe that her new car was possessed by an evil spirit. You then took the poor old lady for a joyride using the remote control that you re-wired. Ian, you, you traded up, you went from a small toy car to an actual car plus you even let Chip and Ashley take turns." Maui's head swiveled as he turned to look at the aforementioned 'munk and 'ette. "Chip and Ashley, words can't describe what the two of you did and what's worse, she believed it. The two of you scared her half-to-death in that prank or whatever you did to her. The poor old lady ran all the way home and now I have to get her car towed to her house… if she'll actually take it back, or hear me out for an explanation."

Chip folded his arms and stared up at their father figure. "Not our fault that she couldn't take a practical joke like what we did."

"Well, yeah! Although… Maybe we did go a little too far and went a bit overboard with it the prank," said Ashley.

"Daddy, me and Gadget are sorry as well, even though it was fun to drive a big car and I even missed all the fire hydrants, does that still count. I didn't really ding it up."

"Chip, Ashley, I think the two of you can do better than that. But I guess for now that that's as close as I'm going to get a sorry out the two of you. Ian, that's not the point here and Gadget,... don't encourage him because I know you had a helping hand in this. But all and all, that's much better kids, but still very wrong in what the four of you did." A dangerous thought occurred to Maui, and he took it. "The four of you can look at this as your _punishment_ for a while. In any case. That's on the side… as I've said before, you'll understand why when you meet him. Remember what I told you last night? The warden wants to talk to the four of you together in his office. While he is talking to the four of you, I will be talking to Alvin, understand?"

"We understand, dad." They all chorused.

...

"Alvin I'm sorry but you … Alvin! Stand still and that's an order."

"I, I … I _hate_ you. Why are you doing THIS?! I thought you were my friend." Maui knew Alvin really didn't mean what he said. After all, he was upset and didn't understand why Maui was making him do this in the first place, but still, Alvin did as what he was told.

"Alvin, I'm sorry, but I'm still your friend and I'm doing this for this same reason. But for now, I have to be your handler too... I have to put your leash on you and it will stay on you for a while, be it all day or all night. You can stay in here and pout all you want or stay in your room because it makes no difference to me what you do. Whatever you do, you will have to do it with your leash on and you know what your leash means, don't you? Now, I will be back to check on everyone in a few hours because I have my rounds to do." _'I know he's very upset with me and this is a very big change for him right now, In fact, it might be too much for him right now. I also know he will come around when he's ready for it and he'll figure it out on his own.'_

"Yessir, I understand," _'I don't understand…. I will do whatever I'm told because I only have seven years and a half _years _left to go on my sentence. I've already been here for more than** ninety years straight.** Even another ten alone would be a cakewalk.' _However, Alvin found himself hesitating,_ 'After that I…'_

When Maui left Alvin's room, he closed the door right behind him, making sure that it was shut. He felt really bad this time and he needed to do something to get his mind off of other things. When he turned around after closing the door, his kids were standing not too far from him and one of them made an observation.

"Dad," said Ian looking at what just took place. "This is a very big change, isn't it?"

"Yes kids, this is. And do you understand where you can be, can go and where are off-limits?"

Which basically was everywhere else.

After receiving a nod for yes, he continued speaking with his kids. "I have to do my rounds and I will be back to check on everyone in a little while. I will have lunch for you and about your lunch …I'm sorry to say this but it's um-… _adequate_…- for your needs. You'll understand what I mean when you see it. Lastly, remember to take it slowly and let him come to you, ok? And take care what you say, his ears are just as sharp and good as yours, if not even better than yours, so just because the door is closed doesn't mean you can just say anything you want. For now, the four of you can talk to the door or through the door and whatever you have to say, he'll hear."

His kids understood everything that he tried to explain to them. After he left, they were talking amongst themselves in sign language (to be as quiet as possible) to try and come up with the best solution to start.

"No Chip and Ian, that won't work at all. We have to somehow come up with a big icebreaker, or at least try to get him to talk back! Remember what dad said? He said we would figure it out when we hear or see him," signed Ashley in sign language.

"Ashley's right, guys. Too bad we couldn't just, you know, sing to him. After all, we're chipmunks and even with our high pitched voices, we sound great. Besides singing always helps whenever the time's right," replied Gadget in sign language. "Maybe now the time is right."

"Gadget, you're a genius! Singing should work. I have an idea for a song, but I wanna hear what you guys have in mind," signed Chip in sign language.

This continued on like this for about ten minutes before coming up with the best song to start and three of them elected Ashley, the reason being that she had a sweet voice, and their most charismatic. If anyone could get a stranger to talk, she could.

"But guys, I don't think..." Her eye began to twitch when she saw how they each held a hand up while pointing at her with the other. "Alright fine, I'll do it. But only because I've been outvoted three to one," signed Ashley in sign language. _'Ok, here goes nothing and I really hope this works,'_ Ashley thought.

She began singing an old song that they have heard many times before. It also happened to be one of their favorites so they didn't mind listening to it again. **"Chin up, chin up ... Up with your chinny-chin-chin up."**

Suffice to say, it worked like a charm and it broke the ice between them. Alvin started talking with the door closed at first until Ashley asked if the door could be opened a bit so she hear better — it was because of the cochlear implants that she has on for both ears. Wondering why at first but didn't ask, Alvin opened the door just enough to have a two-inch gap because he still felt uncomfortable about what he looked like. He was still embarrassed about having ear tags and a thick metal dog collar that'd been pinned and locked in place, making it permeant. It reminded of how it might have been for a slave that had just come off a boat that had no rights of his own. They continued talking like this for a few more hours and Alvin was learning just how much time had changed on the outside, such as how it's more common to see that all chipmunks have pierced ears with earrings and bows on their tails, plus more.

They kept on talking until they saw their dad with snacks for them all. The children were overjoyed at first until they saw what they were going to have to eat. In fact, the kids just about lost their appetite; now, they really appreciated what they got at home. One of them said "what the heck is this and what is it supposed to be."

"As I said before kids, I'm sorry. Anyway, I think I need to have a small chat in private with Alvin. So if you kids don't mind, can you wait in the courtyard for me?" They all said obliged him and went out into the grassy part of the courtyard to play for a bit while they waited for their dad.

"Say, Alvin, can we talk because I'm –" he started to say but was cut off.

"Maui, I'm, I'm..."

"–Oh Alvin, let me explain something. I know this is …. You didn't give me a chance from this morning, so with that being said, I'd like to begin. Up in this part of the prison, the restrictions are not the same. You don't have to ask me if you can take a nap, or go the bathroom or even go out to the courtyard, which is the fenced grass yard that you saw yesterday. You can even sunbathe or go out there to sleep on the grass under the stars, that is, if you wanted to do that. In this part of the prison, you even can have closeness as well, although I'm pretty sure that you're not used to now, or yet. I know you're used to always following orders and are expected to do certain things every day. This is a big sudden change to you. There's a big reason for you to be up here-… the warden will want you to talk to him when you're more comfortable and are ready." Maui smiled knowingly, almost conceitedly. "Lastly, I know you really didn't mean what you said to me."

"Maui, you're right about everything that you said because this is a big change and I get the feeling that I have to show what I look like to your kids. Even though I don't want to do this, this is something that I have to do, don't I?"

"Sure thing. I could make you do that but I won't. I want you to do that for yourself and if you need to take your time doing that, that's fine too. I want you to get ready on your own. Now, I want you to come with me so you can be refitted with the newest collar and trust me, you'll like it way more than this crappy old one."

…

"Alvin I have to go back and do my rounds and I will be back to check on everyone with the mystery looking lunch, ok lunch."

"I-… I'm nervous and as you said before, this is something I have to do on my own. The new collar feels great and not so heavy anymore." Alvin felt way better about himself than he ever has, and it had given him a decent bit of confidence and stature to do what he needed to do. Still, Alvin didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. In fact, he had to picture himself being lead with his own leash by his younger self while puling and saying 'come on, we don't have all day because I'd like to play and have fun while the sun is still out! Come on lets go before the rain comes.' He smiled at himself because he still could predict the weather due to an old tail injury when he broke it a long time ago.

He started walking without his shoes on, looking forward to feeling the grass between his toes. It was a luxury; he still expected to see his handler next to him at the same time when going outside. That too was also new to him and he started to feel a little… FREE, like he could do things without having to ask if he could do them. It was sort of hard and complicated because he spent years upon years always asking permission first. For the first time, he didn't have to ask and he had to keep reminding himself of this fact. It was definitely was a big change, and it was a welcome one.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Sorry guys, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. But I promise the next one is coming soon and hopefully it will be the end of the story. However, I will only continue it if I get enough feedback. Also, Ian, Gadget, Chip, and Ashley won't be in the next chapter either; instead, the next chapter will between Talbot and Alvin and there's a reason for it. I hope you all liked this chapter.**


End file.
